After all I'm a Haruno
by xCherrz
Summary: Long time ago there was a clan that was very powerful but the konoha elders thier too powerful so they have to be taken down! but what happens when theres some secret going on? ;  find out and read - R&R! thank yew:3
1. Starters

Hello there again! Missed me?;D

Well anyway I made a new story! And this time I will continue it my boos;)

But I might sometimes not post some chapters because im busy dancing so suck it up and wait till ill post some new ones!

xCherrz: Yo Itachi say the disclaimer man!

Itachi: No.

xCherrz: (puts on puppy face on) Pweaty pweeease Itachi=kun? :3

Itachi: NO.

xCherrz: oh fine then here I was thinking you're the best role for this story ill ask sasuke-kun instead and I'll make him have sex with sakura

Itachi: OVER MY DEAD BODY! XCHERRZ DOESN'T OWN NARUTO BECAUSE IF SHE DID I WOULDN'T HAVE DIED. THERE HAPPY NOW?

xCherrz: Thank you Itachi-kun! Hehe.. I know his weakness now … muwahahaha (put evil face here)

* * *

><p>Now on with the story…. xD<p>

"Talking''

'Thinking'

_Inner Talking _

Long time ago there was this powerful clan called 'The Haruno' the people admire for their power and looks especially their emerald eyes that you could

always get lost into when you look at it however some people thought that they might be secretly weak due to the fact that they never had seen them fighting or any

of their jutsu.

* * *

><p>However the high people were scared that they might be overthrown due<p>

to their abilities so they had decided to killed them.

What the Elders didn't know that one of the

harunos were walking past by and heard their

conversation he quickly returned to their mansion and told the important news.

The Haruno clan didn't understand how people could think of such a ridiculous thing but they decided that they

rather kill themselves rather being by idiotic people.

They have told their leader Rutobi Haruno knew that somehow this would happen but he never thought that it will

happen this soon but he had to act quickly but he didn't want to fight so he decided that the rest of his clan

would die even his wife agreed which surprised him but he did thought that it would be awful to die knowing that now harunos will be ever be known again

Rutobi had talked to his clan and their elders too they all decided that all of them will give half of their abilities to his

new born child to make sure that she will be able to protect herself he knew that his child wouldn't be just powerful

she can be unstoppable due to the amount of the power she will receive but he didn't had choice and the the Haruno clan

had thought of it as a good idea

The haruno clan had decided it was time for the child to receive it they were disgusted at the konoha elders mind

thinking that they were able to think such horrible thing for their clan after when they have serve them the best way.

Rutobi had decided that his child would need someone could trust before he leave so he decided to create a person that would be loyal to his child forever and would sacrifice his life to be able to protect his child..

It was obvious that this child is the haruno prodigy.

The elders of konoha had decided it was the time to kill the Haruno this mission. This was secret nobody knew not even the Hokage himself.

* * *

><p>The elders had hired some ninjas to do this dirty job, But before they even had chance all of the haruno vanished the elders were worried that they might have just<p>

moved and plan to do something but after a few years they had let it go an thought they had actually died.

But unknown to them all that there was a child the haurno prodigy survivor with the protector that Rutobi had created the name of this child was ….

Sakura Haruno…

THE END. ...not! ;D

* * *

><p><em>Itachi; that was boring and Lame..<em>

_xCherrz: Oh yeah well its better than .. than your face! Yeah your face :P_

_Itachi: That was a lame combat too…_

_xCherrz: Really? Well take this *shout sasuke and sakura*_

_S/S : Hm? Aren't we supposed on the next chapter?_

_xCherrz: Well yeah but Itachi is being a poo head so I want you to do something for me ( Itachi raied his eyebrow)_

_S/S : what is it then?_

_xCherrz : SASUKE KISS SAKURA! (PUT ITACHI RED FACE HERE)_

_Sasuke : 'smirks' why didn't you say so –_

_Sakura : huh? What? Sorry didn't here you I was busy eating cherrys:3_

_Itachi/Sasuke/xCherrz: (Sweatdropped)_

_Sasuke : *Kisses Sakura*_

_Sakura *Faints*_

_Sasuke: well my work here is done and me and sakura have some business to do;)_

_xCherrz: oh okay! Buh bai then sakura-chan and sasuke-kun!_

_….. wait for it_

_….1_

_…2.._

_…3…_

_…..4…_

_…..5…_

_Itachi : WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!_

_xCherrz : its called payback you think its lame huh? –_

_Itachi: Ughhh! I hate you! Your going to give me nightmares_

_xCherrz: Its okay baby you can always come to my bedroom if you want:3_

_Itachi: Oh fabulous-.-_

_Well anyway I hope you enjoyed it took me half an hour;S_

_Please review C:_

_Thank yew! Buh bye now my Boos!;}._


	2. Who are you? 1

Heyooo!

I'm so sorry for the delay I was really busy with the whole dancing stuffs and we won! Just wanted to say:} oh well anyway..

how was my last chapter? Boring? Okay?

Don't like don't read but the rest of you who likes well I hope you enjoy this god damn story! :3

oh before I forget..

SakuraHarunoxBleach: Well here you go! :)

Yuuki-Hime: Sorry;S oh and thank you for finding it interesting:)

Kyo: why thank you!:) oh and here ya go! :3

* * *

><p><em>xCherrz: Itachi? Oh Itachi where are youuu? <em>

_*Hears someone snores..*_

_xCherrz:WTH? O.O *followed the snoring sound*_

…_._

…_.._

_Awwwww Itachi is sleeping so adorable I know im going to take a picture then I can put it in a frame! (__) or I can use it as blacmale!;O_

_Itachi: Snor-… huh? What? Z.z_

_xCherrz: *Runs up to Itachi and Hugs him so tight* you smellsnice too :3_

_Itachi: AHEM.. can you please get off me?_

_xCherrz: Oh right! Well anyway say the disclaimer Itachi-kun?_

_Itachi: (sigh) this idiot girl doesn't own naruto ._

_xCherrz: (Nods) Damn right Itachi-kun! Oh and btw I have something that might interest you! Itachi raised an eyebrow (hold ups the picture she took)_

_Itachi: Wait is that me? xCherrz give me that picture right now!_

_xCherrz : nuh uh If you want it come it get ;P *runs off*_

_Itachi: NO WAIT COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!_

Well that was long, ne?

Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!;)

"Talking''

'Thinking'

Inner Talking

'Jutsu'

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Who are you?

* * *

><p><em>RECAP<em>

_Rutobi had talked to his clan and their elders too they all decided that all of them will give half of their abilities to his new born child to make sure that she will be able to protect herself he knew that his child wouldn't be just powerful._

_she can be unstoppable due to the amount of the power she will receive but he didn't had choice and the the Haruno clan had thought of it as a good idea_

_The haruno clan had decided it was time for the child to receive it they were disgusted at the konoha elders mind thinking that they were able to think such horrible thing for their clan after when they have serve them the best way._

_Rutobi had decided that his child would need someone could trust before he leave so he decided to create a person that would be loyal to his child forever and would sacrifice his life to be able to protect his child.._

_It was obvious that this child is the haruno prodigy._

_The elders of konoha had decided it was the time to kill the Haruno this mission. This was secret nobody knew not even the Hokage himself._

_The elders had hired some ninjas to do this dirty job, But before they even had chance all of the haruno vanished the elders were worried that they might have just moved and plan to do something but after a few years they had let it go an thought they had actually died._

_But unknown to them all that there was a child the haurno prodigy survivor with the protector that Rutobi had created and the name of his child was.._

_Sakura Haruno_

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the forest…<p>

..

….

..

.

BOOM!

"See I told you! You should have listened to me why are people today always think they're so hard"

Sakura said she did warn them but no he just had to fight her.

"Wh-o ar-e—e y-ou-?''

The man stuttered this girl was way too powerful she looked so young it's unreal. This kid was way to advance so much power! Her abilities were jounin rank or maybe anbu captain infact he knew that she didn't even used her full chakra she was a person that no one should mess around.

"Why certainly! I'm Sakura Haruno"

She said man's eye widen it was impossible he heard the Haruno clan was extinct he was sure of it.

"T-ha-tss i-mmp-os-si-blee Th-e Har-u-no- Cl-an H-ad wa-s ki-l-l-e-d Lo-o-ng Ti-m-e A-go-o-o.

"Well not really since im here you silly man! Anyway I have to go Nice to meet by the way and sorry for kicking you!"

The man couldn't answer of all the places she could kick she just had to kick where the sun doesn't shine how he wished he didn't woke up today.

In Konoha…

"Iruka-sensei! I found you! Now lets go to ichiraku im starving!"

Naruto shouted he wonders why his sensei always try to hide when he knows that he cant escape since all he have to do is summon 100 clones of him to find him.

" Hehe.. You sure did found me"

Oh man he wallet is going to be empty again this kid is like a machince everytime they go to ichirakus his wallet would be empty the next minute he remembered the first time he asked the boy if he wanted to eat and boy did he regret asking him that.

...

...

...

...

...

_Flash back_

_"Hey kid do you want to get something to eat?" Naruto turn around if he was talking to him "Are you asking me?" _

_He was surprised not many people talked to him since there was a Demon  sealed inside of him that nearly destroyed the town he was now._

_"Ofcourse who else I'm asking you're the only whos here" He had to admit this boy was kind of stupid well maybe really stupid.._

_"Umm.. sure!" Well he was hungry anyway and someone was going to pay so why not! "Lets go then!"_

_And off they go.._

_Half an hour later ..."Man that was delicious! Thanks again! Bye" He was shock no he was beyond shocked this kid just had 10 bowls of ramen god knows how much he have to pay now!_

_"Ye-aa-h- .."_

_That was the only word he could say for the rest of that day_

_End of flashback_

_What a day that was_

"_Sorry naruto I have to go I have a meeting to attended I'll see you later!"_

_Then he proofed His wallet was safe for now thank hokage for saving it._

"_AWHHH MAN! IM STARVING" he grumbled "Might as well just train then" _

* * *

><p><em>Back to the forest…<em>

"_Ne, ichi it's been 10 years since I saw konoha am I right?" sakura said randomly while walking to the forest with his 'body guard' which she doesn't really mind they had a strong bond she treated him like his brother._

"_I believe so my Hime" He knew she was thinking something every time she talks about konoha._ "_Why don't we visit them, ne?" she said with a twinkle in her emerald eyes_

"_Are you sure my Hime? It can get nasty especially if we saw the elders, you know you can't always keep your good side my Hime" he said seriously he knew sakura for a _

_long time her mood especially he can ALMOST read her like a book._

"_Well I just have to act really good then!" she said then winked at him, Ichi let out a soft chuckle "If you say so my Hime" _

"_But we have to keep a low profile ichi we don't want them to ruin my plan" Yes she was planning it the whole time (Doesn't make sense right? Cx oh well!)_

_It took her 10 years to actually even say it._ "_Certainly my Hime" he knew it! He was right she was thinking of her __Plan Sakura nodded yep it was decided it was the time (buwahah I'm not telling the plan yet but I'll let your mind decided what's the plan ;])_ "_Well lets get moving then ichi we don't want them to wait, ne?"_

_They both agreed and started jumping to the tree heading to Konoha._

* * *

><p><em>Back to konoha with naruto ;)<em>

_There he was naruto sitting on the tree rubbing his stomach "Man I'm going to pass out if I don't eat for the next 5 mins"._

_He was about to jump off but he suddenly felt two strong chakras and I mean STRONG! "Who could that be he wondered" then … BAM! He forgot he was sitting on the tree losing his control he landed straight to the ground._

"_Owww that really hurt" then he saw two shadows in front of him one of them helped him to get up and boy her hand was warm like really warm you could always hold on to._

_He didn't clearly see their face since the sun was to bright the only word he could say at this moment was "Who are you?"_

_THE END! C:_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how was it? I hope you enjoyed it sorry for any grammatical thingy I'm not one of those geeky or clever person (no offense! ^^') please review thank yew!<em>**

_xCherrz: a job well done to me!_

_Naruto: 'nods' yes yes very well done indeed!_

_Sasuke: hey how come I'm not in this chapter you said I was gonna be here but all I see is the dobe!_

_xCherrz: Oh stop being dramatic you'll be on some other time naruto nods again_

_Sasuke did one of his farmhouse 'Hn' again _

_Sasuke : hey wait where my brother? I thought he was chasing you_

_xCherrz: well he was but I don't really know oh I remembered we tripped and landed on the river don't ask why._

_Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped_

_Naruto: but where is he?_

_xCherrz: that I cannot tell you she winked . naruto and sasuke sweat dropped again._

_Sasuke: Oh brother._

_Buh bai! CX._


	3. Meetings

_ Errmm.. hi?_

_Sooo how's life going?_

_Sorry I took ages to update i got busy with my dancing lately u see!_

_Anyone enjoyed my last chappy ^^_

_Huraahh I got reviews already I'm so proud cx_

* * *

><p><em>Oh and some message I would like to say for my reviewers :3<br>_

_Angel897- im glad u liked it my youthful reviewer! .. im hyper sorry ._

_Lady black wolf- lmao thanks! And I'll think about ;p but im not promising anything! But have to say Itachi sexy ^o^._

_Yuuki-Hime 2097 – ohhh idm then ;] I was just sort of worried that you maybe got annoyed on my grammatical errors things but im glad u like it even though u found it short! xD_

_Lastly is our Michy821 - Oh! My bad there all 12 years old you know sakura ,sasuke ,naruto and the rest ;] and thanks ;p_

_Thanks again for those people ^.^_

* * *

><p><em>xCherrz: hmmm.. it seems everyone is gone.. im alone <em>

_Naruto: HI XCHERRZ! HOW LIFE GOING! WANNA EAT SOME RAMEN WITH ME? HELLOOOOO!_

_xCherrz: well maybe not completely alone.. _

_Naruto: huh? What are you talking about? .. well anyway did you know that sasuke has a thing for that red hair girl well I don't even know if its even a human anyway…_

_xCherrz : eh? Who is the 'red hair girl?'_

_Naruto: REALLY XCHERRZ! YOU FORGOT YOUR ENEMY! I MEAN LIKE OH MEH GAWD!_

_xCherrz: … ehh.. I don't get i- OH I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN I WAS JUST PLAYING ALONG YOU BAKA!_

_Naruto: yeah yeah just start the story so I can eat ramen woman!_

_xCherrz: okay jeez =.='' AHEM (clears throat) I -_

_…Itachi: hmp she doesn't own naruto .. (sulks)_

_xCherrz: HEY! I WAS GONNA SAY THE DISCLAIMER U TOOK MY LINE! -AWKWARD SILENCE- Okay ermm…..lets get on with our damn story! C:_

* * *

><p><em><span>Recap <span>_

_Back to konoha with naruto ;)_

_There he was naruto sitting on the tree rubbing his stomach "Man I'm going to pass out if I don't eat for the next 5 mins"._

_He was about to jump off but he suddenly felt two strong chakras and I mean STRONG! "Who could that be he wondered" then … BAM! He forgot he was sitting on the tree losing his control he landed straight to the ground._

_"Owww that really hurt" then he saw two shadows in front of him one of them helped him to get up and boy her hand was warm like really warm you could always hold on to._

_He didn't clearly see their face since the sun was to bright the only word he could say at this moment was "Who are you?"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Meetings

* * *

><p>On with my Story!<p>

:')

...

...

…

Naruto POV

_I was about to stand when someone lend me a hand and damn! Those hand were frigging soft I struggle a little bit to stand up since my bum did land pretty hard on the ground._

End of POV 

"Who are you?" I said trying to see the person face "Hi I'm sakura you okay? You seem hurt" she said politely. I looked up and her face damn her face look so innocent and angelic and voice of her so sweet is she even real?. "Umm... Is there something on my face?"" she asked shyly I quickly snapped back to reality quickly I regained my position and stood up like a soldier.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki at your service!" then naruto became shocked when she saw the girl burst out laughing she clearly was enjoying it since there were tears coming out the corner of her eyes.

"Hehe.. I'-m Sorry it was just your face it was funny" then she laughed again

"My Hime you didn't introduce me yet" a deep voice said. Sakura quickly stopped laughing and became serious "I'm sorry that was rude of me Uzumaki –san this is my umm.. let just say protector Ichi"

Ichi put his hand out to shake narutos hand "Pleasure to meet you Naruto- san" Naruto shake hands with him. "Yeah same to you so where are you from,ne? I haven't seen you around here in konoha are you new?" it was true he didn't see them here around especially that girl with the pink hair.

"Oh we travel around but I was in here I decided to come back you know to see how much my village changed" sakura said while scratching the back of her neck.

"Ohhhh" naruto nodded he understands now "So umm ...where do you plan to stay then?" The two actually forgot where they are going to stay forgetting that they can't stay in the Haruno compound anymore so they have to make up a good excuse for this one then.. "Oh were planning to stay in a hotel, besides we have to talk to the hokage first" she said.

"Ahh okay then let me take you! This is my way of thanking to help me!" naruto said happily while he grab sakuras hand and started running not knowing that sakura was surprised by his sudden action, ichi however just smirked _My dear Hime looks like your adventure has begun _

**In Konoha **

"Hokage-sama we have spotted two mysterious people the other one seems like a kid their heading in here what shall we do?"

Sigh why did she even agreed to be hokage when she could be gambling right now but instead shes here doing tons of work that need to be done if she only didn't get dragged in here "Let them continue we can't judge them till we know who they are and what they are up to so until then just keep an eye on them understood?"

"But hokage-sama there chakra seems strange their lowering it for some reason" one of the anbu said "Lowering their chakra? How strange indeed.. Seems there hiding something I want you to bring them to me when they get to the gate immediately!", "Dismissed!" She laid back on her chair she sighed again just fucking great she didn't had her sake yet and there tons of paper work to do and now she have to deal with two shitty ninja just great! Wonderful life she has.

**Near Konoha Gates **

"Uzumaki-san can you let go of my hand now? I'm sure I can manage to walk since were close" she said trying to push narutos hand away " but sakura-chan your is really soft putting her hand on his face which just made sakura uncomfortable "and call me naruto sakura-chan Uzumaki-san is too formal" sakura nodded "Naruto-san I believe were here" ichi said "Oh good! C'mon Sakura-chan I want you to try one of the best food in the entire world! Quick quick before we ran out of seats!" making sakura sigh and follows him along with ichi behind her back it wasn't long before three shadows stood in front of them with mask sakura and ichi knew they were anbu they felt their chakra when they were walking but they just ignore it since they didn't do anything.

"Stop. You two the hokage must see you immediately '' one of the anbu said sakura and ichi nodded they knew it was gonna happen anyway.

"Naruto-kun I have to go I'll see you later thank you for being nice though!" sakura said finally getting her hand back naruto nodded "Bye sakura-chan! Next time I see you I'll take you to the best restaurant in the world! And no problem!" then naruto leg it he was hungry anyway his actions made the anbus sweat dropped then they got back to the reality.

They headed to the hokage office straightaway "Stay here for a minute" the tall guy said sakura just nodded and ichi well he didn't really care.

"Hime this is a waste of time" he grumbled making sakura smile "Ichi we have to act good! And your clearly nowhere near at being good!" ichi just whined standing next to sakura waiting for the anbu to let them in "The hokage need to see you now oh and try something funny and your gone" sakura didn't even bother she just snorted.

"Hokage-sama "sakura spoke. Tsunade looked up from her paper works but she then suddenly froze "Sa-sakura is Th-at yo-you?" stuttered tsunade. Sakura didn't know what this woman was talking about until... **BING!**

"Hey shishou" sakura said softly "SAKURA-CHAN! IT IS YOU. YOU HAVE NO I DEA HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU!" suddenly she got in front of sakura that made everyone in the room surprised by her speed but her actions shocked the anbus in the room.

"Quick give me a hug!" Sakura hesitate at first true she like her since she acted like she was her daughter but hey you can't blame her if she got scared hugging a big bob woman hell she can be squashed in those! Sadly she didn't had time to really think about it since she already got caught in one of her big bear hugs making her breathless but hey it felt sort of good it was soft and her skin felt reall- bad thoughts! bad thoughts! She was a girl for god sakes!

"Shis-shishou Can-'ant Brea-the" she manage to say "Ah yes forgive me I was just happy to see you again! My look how much you have grown!" tsunade said but she got interrupt by one of the anbus she forgot they were even there "You are dismissed!" she said in her high pitched voice the anbus nodded and went in a puff of smoke.

"So what brings you here sakura?" she got back to reality now however you could tell how much she was glad to see sakura. "I was wondering if I could stay in konoha I got tired of traveling you know I'm just a kid after all" Well this was knew if she remembered correctly she wanted to travel around so bad and now she's getting tired? "Ofcourse you can! But sakura are you going to use your last name?" tsunade didn't want to say it but there was no choice sakura looked ta ichi it seems like she wasn't sure.

"Ummm.. I don't know shishou what if the people treat me you know badly? And the elders shishou" sakura said it sounded like if she was whispering to her surprised tsunade said something the shocked her.

"Listen to me sakura if anyone I mean anything troubles or anyone tries to even hurt you I'll make sure they will pay big time understand?" tsunade said seriously she may not be sakuras cousin or anything but she was something important to her she won't let anyone even dare to make her cry or hell will lose.

"Sakura trust me the elders wont dare to even talk to you if they want to live you and ichi will start a fresh and live as a normal people you will stay in Haruno compound" "Bu- sakura was going to say something until she got interrupt again..

"No but sakura listen to me you will stay in your compound and you will be going to the academy like the a harunos did understood?" sakura didn't speak she didn't expect this then ichi spoke "I understand what you're saying Hokage-sama but don't you think that if sakura went in the academy to be a ninja won't some ninjas try to take her away especially now that she is the only haruno left they won't hesitate to take her away to be used as a weapon" ichi went on.

"Ichi your talking as if sakura can't defend herself have you forgotten her skills, She's my apprentice! Dear god you're underestimating her"

Ichi didn't take it "Hokage-sama you don't understand you and I know about sakura how life has become and how her family was treated and if anything or anyone will do anything for her to make her happy again that would be me hell I'd even die for her"

ichi said his words made sakura flinch she didn't know that he'll ever say that but those words it stung her for some reason..

"Ichi your overreacting and yes I know how much sakura meant to you but you don't know how much more she mean to me now do as I say as a hokage you must obey me for your own good but if anything happens to sakura you'll be the one to be blame understand?", "Hmp old hag" ichi grumbled Tsunade just ignored it.

"You may leave and leave the rest to me" sakura nodded and smiled "Thank you Shishou well be seeing you later" sakura said politely.

Ichi and sakura walked in silence but sakura couldn't take it so she started to make a conversation.

"Ummm...ichi you know back there you don't really mean it right?" sakura started feeling the awkwardness around her ichi smiled "You should know by now that I do mean it my Hime since I was created to protect you" there those words it stung her so deep she didn't want ichi to die because of her

"But I don't want you to do that ichi I want you to live and be happy too not just me" sakura said sadly "No my hime I wasn't created to be happy I was created to protect you and make you happy besides seeing you happy completes me"

He remembered the day when sakura was amazed by the beauty of a simple thing.

_FlashBack_

"_Icwhi ichwi look wa I fwound! Quik quik wook!" little sakura said making her voice sounds as if it was a bell_

"_What is it sakura-hime?" worried that it might be something she shouldn't see_

"_Swee I fwound a buffly! It wook rilly pweetty!" she said looking so amazed by the beauty of the butterfly_

_Ichi smiled how he wishes he can make everything pretty and perfect just for her "It does indeed my-hime"_

_**End of Flashback**_

_If only I could sakura if only I could.._

* * *

><p>THE END!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How was it!<strong>

**Need improvements? Oh well cx**

**Sorry for any grammar errors;/**

**Thank you for stopping by!**

* * *

><p>xCherrz: hey that was long!<p>

Itachi: yeah it is..

xCherrz: Itahi-kun what's wrong? What happened to cool sexy Itachi-kun I met? ;(

Itachi: I don't know xcherrz would you do me a favour?

xCherrz: huh? What is it tell me I'll do anything! ;O

Itachi: umm.. he-help me forget something

xCherzz: eh? Forget wha- Hmmhph!

Itachi: That ….

xCherrz: HELL YEAH! Why didn't you say it from the first place!

xCherrz: c'mon Itachi let go to my room (insert a wink face here)

Itachi: uh uh..

…..

Naruto: Umm… hello anybody here?

Buh bai! CX (Hugs and kisses) c;


	4. Memories

**Hewooo! How is my story so far? ^o^ **

**Thought if I waste your time my apologies xc**

**Do I even have to say this? ****I own naruto**** ha suck on that! ~Blehh I don't own it happy? -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>To my two awesome reviewers –<strong>

**Michy821-Fank yew! :3 your so nice ^.^ oh and nope ichi is just her bodyguard you know protector cx.**

**San davis 678- why thank you! Glad you liked it ;)**

**I love them two and ofcourse the people who liked this story, you like it right? xDD nvm.. im hyper bleh ;p**

* * *

><p><strong>xCherrz: I want my dumdum!<strong>

**Deidara: how random can you be,un?**

**xCherrz: just because I want my dumdum! And will you stop saying the 'un' thing it's annoying!**

**Deidara: Too bad, UN, because I like to say it ,UN**

**xCherrz: gahh you're hopeless!**

**Deidara: I know, UN.**

**ON WITH THE STORRRYYYYY! ^.^**

**( I meant to say chapter 1 on the first but you I'm dumb so yeah..)**

* * *

><p><em><span>RECAP <span>_

_"Ummm...ichi you know back there you don't really mean it right?" sakura started feeling the awkwardness around her ichi smiled "You should know by now that I do mean it my Hime since I was created to protect you" there those words it stung her so deep she didn't want ichi to die because of her_

_"But I don't want you to do that ichi I want you to live and be happy too not just me" sakura said sadly "No my hime I wasn't created to be happy I was created to protect you and make you happy besides seeing you happy completes me"_

_He remembered the day when sakura was amazed by the beauty of a simple thing. _

_**FlashBack**_

_"Icwhi ichwi look wa I fwound! Quik quik wook!" little sakura said making her voice sounds as if it was a bell_

_"What is it sakura-hime?" worried that it might be something she shouldn't see_

_"Swee I fwound a buffly! It wook rilly pweetty!" she said looking so amazed by the beauty of the butterfly_

_Ichi smiled how he wishes he can make everything pretty and perfect just for her "It does indeed my-hime"_

_**End of Flashback**_

_If only I could sakura if only I could.._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Memories 

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning you could hear the bird chirp along with the sounds of a wind blowing leaves away there a beautiful young pink haired girl stood.<p>

Ever since that event the day that her clan was gone. Ever since they all left her this was the place where it all began.

It was clearly an awful sight she could see it in her eyes women and men doing different things to kill themselves rather being killed by foolish ninjas. Reasons? because of jealousy and power. She hated it she hated the fact that her clan died because of a ridiculous reason she hated that nobody knew it she hated that she had to grow up without her parents by her sides helping her each step of her life she detest absolutely of all she wished she had a normal life with a happy family.

* * *

><p>Sakura tighten her fist of the memories she remembered. Ichi told her how much the Haruno clan was respected by their abilities especially their perfect chakra control that most ninja loved to have. The way that her clan was admired by people due to their kind and loving personalities added by their unique eyes and hair.<p>

_**Girl your being dramatic again get a grip will you?**_

_Who the hell are you?_

**Isn't it obvious I'm your inner and here I thought you were clever 'sigh'**

_You just insulted yourself too_

**Well duh! anyway stop being a saddo it doesn't fit in**

_Who wouldn't be? My clan and family died just because of those stupid elders and their stupid brains!_

**Yes yes I know! But it doesn't mean you have to be so dramatic and everything! that's why we're here to give those wrinkled face elders a piece of our minds!**

_Yeah your right .._

**Ofcourse I'm right! I'm awesomely clever like you but I'm more awesome! anyway were here because of that plan nothing else understand?**

_Yes I understand and stop bragging_

**Yeah yeah whatever anyway I'm going to see if there's any hot stuffs inner people in my world Ta ta for now!**

* * *

><p>Sakura thoughts cut of when a familiar deep voice spoke "Sakura-hime the maids have prepared your bed I believe its time for you to sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day since you're going to the academy for the first time".<p>

"Since when did I have maids' ichi?" she clearly didn't remember having maids in the compound.

"Didn't you remembered Hime Tsunade-sama had told us that she sent a few maids in here since we can't keep the house clean all the time" all sakura manage to say was "Oh" ichi knew sakura wasn't completely herself again she's probably thinking about the past.

"Just to let you know Sakura-Hime I won't be able to be with you when you start going to the academy since there's no reason for me to. Also tsunade-sama said she got a job for me, means I won't be able to protect you please be careful my hime" ichi said softly

Sakura knew he didn't like leaving her side he was way to protective of her but she understands but sometimes it can get a little annoying when a battle happens.

"Ichi you sounded like I'm a trouble maker and yes I will be careful stop worrying or you'll get wrinkles it will ruin your pretty face"

Ichi frowned "My hime I'm only making sure that your safe"

"Yes yes I know you do your my hero" sakura said sweetly Making Ichi smile "I'm going to bed then My Hime I'll see you in the morning good night my hime"

"Good night ichi" then ichi went in a poof sakura sighed academy means school she slapped her forehead.

"What am I going to do?" she told herself quietly then she saw one of the maids in front of her looking scared? "Um-m-m I c-lean-ed y-ou-r-r r-oo-m i-s-is –t-h-er-re an-y-th-in-g y—ou- wa-n-t- m-e –to—d-o?" the maid stuttered she was obviously scared of her for god sake she was a kid why on earth would you be scared? "No that will do thank you umm?.." "I-i-mi-imi" the scared maid said "Oh um…yes thank you imi" the maid bowed to her and left.

Sakura went to her bedroom lying on the bed feeling awkward. Fact that it had been so long since she has been here if she was correct it was at least 12 years she didn't dare to go to her parents' bedroom because she knew her emotions would take over and she'll just broke down she was in deep thought that she didn't know she fall asleep.

….

….

..

'Tweet tweet tweet!' sakura woke up she got dressed brushed her tooth then headed to find Ichi but shecouldn't see him anywhere till she saw a letter

_Dear Sakura-Hime;_

_By the time you're reading this I'm gone and went to the hokages office please take care of yourself the maids have prepared your food_

_Good luck_

_~Ichi_

Sakura sighed typical of him but she went to the kitchen and ate her breakfast she thanked the maid that cooked it surprisingly smiled and bowed well someone was in a good mood though she was happy that the maid wasn't scared of her anymore she put on her shoes and left the compound.

"Well here goes nothing"

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da!<strong>

**How was it? ^o^**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Anyway thank yew for stopping by ;3**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors! xc**

* * *

><p><strong>xCherrz: My work here is done!<strong>

**Deidara :No it isn't you got more chapters to do, un**

**xCherrz: Yes I know that you idiot! I was saying that this chapter is done!**

**Deidara: Yeah doesn't sound like it, un**

**xCherrz: Why yo-you! Ahh I hate you!**

**Deidara : No you don't you love me, un**

**xCherrz :Yesi do! No! I mean i- I don't!**

**Deidara : Told you (Smirks)**

**xCherrz: Hmp! (Glare)**

**Buh bai! CX**


End file.
